It can be very difficult to determine the fair market value of a product that a company or person wishes to sell. This is because there can be many different factors that bear on the fair market value of a product that can make it difficult to pinpoint the exact value of a product at any given time. For example, if a product has been rendered obsolete by the introduction of a newer version of the same product by a given manufacturer, then the fair market value may drop. Also, unanticipated market forces such as changes in consumer demand in light of popular culture can influence the fair market value at any given time. Because of the difficulty in determining the fair market value of a product at any given time, it is possible for a product to be sold at a price that is too high or too low. When a price is too high, inventory builds up and, correspondingly, the cost of storing inventory increases. When a price is too low, inventory may be depleted and profit is reduced.